


Vicodin et alcool

by drakys



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-01
Updated: 2006-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakys/pseuds/drakys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pour 31_jours@LJ, sur le thème 'dépendance'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vicodin et alcool

Le docteur Gregory House sait ce qu'est l'Enfer, même s'il n'est pas un homme religieux. Même si son idée du concept de l'Enfer est très personnelle. Il n'y a ni flammes, ni chaleur suffocante. Il n'y a pas de démons pour lui piquer sauvagement et sans accord préalable le derrière de leurs fourches. 

Il n'y a pas de rocher à pousser en haut d'une colline pour le voir retomber sur l'autre pan et avoir tout à recommencer. Il n'y a pas d'aigle qui lui mange un foie qui repousse tous les jours. Quoique la douleur que devait ressentir Prométhée, il en a bien une vague idée.

Parce que pour lui, l'Enfer c'est la douleur aiguë, parfois insupportable, parfois intolérable.

Toujours désagréable.

Et il y a le Vicodin, juste l'ombre insaisissable du Paradis, cette dépendance qui n'est pas un problème. Quatre-vingt milligrammes par jour pour l'instant, la dose grimpe inlassablement depuis qu'il a commencé à en prendre. Quatre-vingt milligrammes par jour, pour atténuer l'Enfer et le réduire au Purgatoire.

Ce n'est pas un problème: il peut encore fonctionner et la drogue ne contrôle pas sa vie, elle lui permet, miséricordieuse, de faire son travail. Et si sa propre vie s'effrite, il peut encore sauver celle des autres et c'est assez.

C'est juste assez.

***

Le docteur Robert Chase sait ce qu'est l'Enfer, considération classique. Et ça ne le dérange pas d'aller s'y perdre sur le chemin de la Vérité, si c'est pour retrouver ce qui lui a échappé, parce que ce n'est qu' _afin que la valeur éprouvée de sa foi - beaucoup plus précieuse que l'or périssable qui pourtant est éprouvé par le feu - obtienne louange, gloire et honneur lors de la révélation de Jésus Christ_.

Mais l'Enfer a parfois une trop grande emprise sur lui: Il lui prend d'abord son père, qui l'abandonne, qui abandonne sa mère et peut-être pas dans cet ordre. Il lui prend ensuite sa mère, noyée dans l'alcool et une pluie de ses propres larmes chagrines et peut-être le ressentiment ou les regrets, et dix ans après, Chase n'a pas encore appris à pardonner.

Il lui prend à nouveau son père, après le secret de sa maladie et c'est un coup de fil qui fait s'écrouler sa vie à nouveau quand le cancer à eu raison du docteur Chase senior. Perdu encore, le fils qui avait peut-être quelque chose comme l'espoir de réapprendre à lui faire confiance.

***

House est brisé et ce n'est pas que sa jambe qui fait défaut. Il n'a qu'un ami, un qui n'hésite pas à lui faire remarquer à quel point il est misérable, seul, aigri et amer et qu'il fuit tout contact humain.

Quel ami.

Surtout qu'il a raison.

House est brisé parce que tout ce qu'il y a dans sa vie, c'est la dépendance à un médicament et tout en haut, sur la plus haute étagère d'une bibliothèque dans son salon, il y a une boîte métallique. La boîte de Pandore, une fois ouverte laisse s'échapper l'illusion qu'il n'est pas si misérable que ça et l'espoir, il peut alors se l'injecter avec une dose de morphine.

L'espoir du dernier recours.

***

Chase est brisé, parce que chaque fois qu'il boit un verre, il y a terré dans son esprit le doute sournois qu'il est alcoolique lui aussi. Qu'une goutte, une seule goutte de trop et sa vie basculera dans un chaos qu'il connaît parfaitement bien pour en avoir essayer plusieurs saveurs.

Une goutte, une seule goutte et bientôt l'océan tout entier ne sera pas assez pour le rassasier. Et il sait encore éviter cette goutte de trop, toujours soulagé quand il se réveille avec une gueule de bois terrible et aucune envie de prendre un verre pour commencer la journée.

Chase est brisé, parce que la réussite de sa carrière découle d'un coup de téléphone fait par son père. Qu'il a encore un emploi parce qu'il est le Judas de House et il ne sait pas comment on efface la flétrissure apposée sur les traîtres.

Il voudrait savoir comment rendre les trente deniers.

***

Ce n'est pas par exprès.

La première fois est une erreur bête: un rapport fini trop tard, House bossant extraordinairement sur un autre cas épineux. C'est une engueulade qui couvait depuis trop longtemps, des accusations pas même voilées.

"Pourquoi vous ne me foutez pas à la porte alors!", hurle finalement Chase, furieux de toujours être traité comme le dernier des débiles pour une erreur de jugement.

Mais apparemment, pour House, il n'y a pas de place pour les erreurs, de jugement ou les autres. Il traite ses petits canetons tous de la même façon, mais il a pour Chase quelque chose de spécial qui ressemble parfois à de la haine.

"Parce que t'as de beaux cheveux", sourit House comme si ça expliquait tout.

Chase secoue la tête, fatigué des sarcasmes, fatigué tout court. Il jette le dossier sur le bureau d'un mouvement rageur et se détourne, plutôt rentrer chez lui et boire un verre, juste un verre, que d'écouter ces conneries. Il n'aurait pas dû s'attendre à autre chose de la part de House.

"Pourquoi tu ne démissionnes pas, mon p'tit wombat, si t'es si malheureux que ça?"

Chase ne trouve pas quoi répondre, la question l'immobilise et il entend le pas boiteux derrière lui. Il ne bouge pas plus quand l'autre homme se plante devant lui, sourire narquois, si parfaitement supérieur aux lèvres.

"C'est que tu peux pas résister au bon vieux charme House?

— Et si c'était le cas, hein!?", siffle Chase, surpris de même avoir osé dire ça à voix haute. "Si je ne pouvais absolument pas résister à me faire insulter, diminuer–"

Il s'interrompt parce que House le regarde différemment. 

"Quoi?"

Et c'est au tour de House de secouer la tête. Il tape sa canne par terre, un coup, deux coups, trois coups, la représentation va commencer. Et il regarde le plancher, la pièce commence, les acteurs se placent. Regarde Chase et sur son visage passe quelque chose. C'est fugitif, c'est un aveu, c'est un précipice dans lequel tomber à deux.

"Je peux vivre avec ça", annonce-t-il en faisant un pas en avant.

Et Chase ne recule pas et soutient son regard, ne réalise pas avant le baiser qu'il est déjà beaucoup trop tard. Qu'il puisse vivre avec ça ou non, House a déjà pris la décision pour lui. Il le laisse prendre cette décision sans se plaindre. Il se laisse prendre au piège. Il se laisse prendre tout court.

Et ce n'est pas par exprès, c'est une erreur bête.

***

House ajoute une dépendance sur sa liste après le Vicodin.

Chase réalise que l'alcool n'était pas la pire dépendance à laquelle il pouvait succomber.

Et ce n'est pas par exprès, c'est psychologique, quand on essaie de casser la dépendance, ça fait beaucoup plus mal quand on est brisé d'avance.


End file.
